


still feels good

by pepsipink



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepsipink/pseuds/pepsipink
Summary: Gladio loves Noct's body and continues to show his appreciation.





	still feels good

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like noctis is definitely like... a wendy's guy? really likes frostys. 
> 
> noctis is trans here (y)

A day finally rolled around where there was nothing to be done, and it was much needed, and certainly taken advantage of.

Marathons of movies played on the screen, echoing throughout the apartment, though not much attention was being paid towards it. Blankets were splayed against the floor, lazily thrown off the couch. The space heater on the floor was warming the living room, and clothing was starting to be discarded.

Lounging was important for the lovers, after days of rigorous training, Gladio insisted that it was important to take one to recuperate, letting mind and body exist as mush for a few hours.

His larger stature practically crushes Noctis underneath him, but it’s keeping Noct warm, and he likes having Gladio’s head on his chest because it lets him pet his fingers through his hair. They both managed to eat a big greasy meal, and were binge watching Gladio’s favorite trashy teen drama about a gossip website that was plaguing Insomnia’s elite. Gladio’s been drifting in and out of sleep, but Noctis is so hyper aware of his lover, he’s too enamored to join him.

He presses a gentle kiss to the top of Gladio’s head, and he feels his boyfriend stir.

“You’re really soft… so damn comfortable.”

Noctis laughs, practically unable to breathe. “Easy for you to say, big guy.”

Gladio lazily lifts himself up, a series of kisses to Noctis’s collarbone. He straddles Noctis’s lap, supporting himself on his hands and knees as his mouth travels along his lover’s jawline, beard tickling at smooth skin – earning gentle laughter from the prince.

“You were always such a scrawny kid – glad you finally got some meat on your bones.”

“All that training isn’t gonna make it last long.”

Gladio can’t help but smirk, sitting back, he reaches for the hem of Noctis’s sweatshirt. Fingertips travel underneath the thick fabric, splaying against the soft skin of Noctis’s stomach.

“I’m aiming to get you stronger. That doesn’t mean we’re gonna get all your babyfat shaved off.”

“Only because you don’t want it all gone.”

He shrugs, shoving Noct’s shirt up to his chest. He leans down, lips against Noctis’s skin, pressing kisses against his belly that make his boyfriend laugh, and blush when he starts blowing raspberries.

“Can’t help myself. You’re perfect – I love every inch of ya.”

“Lame.” Noctis says, only encouraging Gladio to fool around more, squeezing Noct’s love handles, biting gently at his flesh – attempting to leave marks.

It stops becoming fooling around when all the kissing and biting starts fueling Noctis’s drive to be touched more. Hands thread through Gladio’s thick brown hair, a sensation he knew drove him a little wild. He hears Gladio purr, and he leans into the touch like a cat, amber eyes peaking up to get a glimpse of Noctis’s ever-so-eager expression.

“You’ve always been real sensitive there, huh?”

“You knew what you were doing, Gladio.”

Gladio grins, averting his gaze for a moment.

“I wanna see more of you.” He says, “Permission to go ahead?”

Noctis reaches for Gladio’s hand, bringing it to his lips. He holds him in for a kiss, before bringing it down to his crotch.

“I’m already pretty goddamn excited.”

Gladio’s smile widens, and he finds himself working his lover out of his pants, tossing them aside. Noctis remains in only his sweatshirt, and a pair of lazy boxers that he’s practically soaked through already.

“Tell me how excited you are.” Gladio mumbles, pressing his lips into the crook of Noctis’s neck. “I can feel you here – I can’t wait to fuck you.”

Noctis feels Gladio’s hand pressing into the fabric of his boxers, palm rolling his junk in his hand. He gasps when it feels a little too good, legs spreading to give his lover more room – wrapping his thighs around Gladio’s waist once they maneuver themselves into a more comfortable position. He feels his insides burn with anticipation – hips pressing into Gladio’s touch, wanting more of it.

“Hn – I’m wet, but I’m sure you can tell.” Noctis manages to speak, though his voice trembles. “Oh god - ! M-my heart’s racing – I can feel it in my ears.”

“Mm, that’s good. That’s what I like.” Gladio kisses towards the center of Noctis’s chest, feeling his heart pounding beneath his skin. “I love your body.”

Gladio hooks his thumbs on the hem of Noct’s boxers, tugging them below his ass. He pulls back to admire his lover, the glistening between his legs makes Gladio lick his lips in anticipation.

He dips his fingers into Noctis’s core, letting his wetness coat his fingertips. Noctis lifts himself up on his elbows, gazing at Gladio with a smirk on his face. His lover is seemingly amused, his hand raised to his mouth, Gladio doesn’t hesitate to lick it off, leaving Noctis a blushing, red mess.

“C’mere, let me get these off of you. They’re in the way.”

Noctis obliges, legs lifted as Gladio’s hands skillfully tug his boxers from off his body. His lower half completely exposed, while his sweatshirt remains (though certainly not for long.) Gladio admires Noctis’s thighs, giving them a gentle squeeze which makes his boyfriend shudder, thumbs positioned close to his entry, earning more lubricant due to his excitement.

“Your body does all the reacting for you, doesn’t it?”

The prince bites his lip, clit throbbing as he tries to fight through the cloudiness of his arousal.

“I don’t mind being laid out for you like some five course meal, but royalty is kind of impatient, yunno.” He says, “Fuck me with your hands some more.”

“More like royalty is _needy_.”

He gently glides two fingers up and down Noct’s slit, excitement coursing through his veins. Once he finally pushes through, his lover gasps, muscles frantically trying to adjust – but it just feels so damn good. Gladio’s movements are slow, and calculated – he always fucked him with that kind of precision, not wanting to overstimulate Noctis too quickly, but making sure to not leave him too underwhelmed.

He presses upwards inside of Noctis, thrusting his fingers in, and pulling out to rub against Noctis’s clit. Noct takes a deep breath, eyes drifting closed as Gladio fucks him gently. His hips press into the feeling, enabling Gladio to angle himself better, eyes focused on his boyfriend’s body. His face expresses pure bliss, and the way Noctis’s hands run through his hair – like he doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. His breathing isn’t exactly erratic, but he’s having trouble keeping himself stable. Gladio’s smile widens, and he can’t help but dive in for another series of kisses.

Lips press against Noct’s, while Gladio continues to fuck him. He feels Noctis’s arms wrap around his neck, and Gladio knows he’s getting to the point where his fingers aren’t going to be enough.

“Are you hard?” Noctis asks, cupping Gladio’s face in his hands. “How bad do you want to fuck me?”

Gladio removes his fingers from Noctis’s entrance, coated in wetness. He leans back, showing off yet again, sucking off his lover’s lubricant as if he were graced with the most delectable substance on the planet.

He’s rock solid, and he’s positive that all Noctis has to do is stare at the bulge in his pants to realize it. Gladio sheepishly shrugs his shoulders, pushing his sweats down along with his boxers, freeing his cock from the confines of the fabric. He holds his dick in his hand, precome dripping from the tip after a few strokes – Noctis’s eyes light up with anticipation.

Lube was carelessly tossed aside on the coffee table by the couch, and Gladio makes no hesitation to reach for it.

“You’re wet as hell, but I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Alright, bigdick mclargecock.” Noctis kind of rolls his eyes, “You know I could take you.”

“Any other time, sugar. Let me pamper you for once, fucks sake.”

Noctis laughs, shuffling on the couch underneath Gladio, hiking his hips up as best as he can.

“Here…” Gladio sets the bottle aside for a moment, tugging Noctis up out of his comfortable position. He hikes Noctis’s sweatshirt up and over his head, tossing him aside. Fully exposed, Noctis finds himself too flustered to keep up the jokes, shuddering once the cold air hits his skin.

“Gladio – “

“I wont touch ya anywhere you don’t want.” He hums, “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“It’s not that – it’s freezing in this apartment.”

“Don’t worry, my nipples are pretty fuckin’ hard too.” Gladio smirks at his boyfriend, tugging his shirt off in response. “How’s that?”

“Better. Lube up.”

His boyfriend lets out a laugh, gently pressing a kiss to Noctis’s cheek. They both remain sitting up, Noctis admiring Gladio as he coats his dick in the lubricant. He’s teased with a show, Gladio stroking himself off and rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb. Noctis bites his lip, fingers traveling down in between his legs, feeling his own wetness, spreading his entrance in preparation for what was to come.

Gladio wiped his hands clean on one of the unlucky blankets that were falling off the couch, in turn grabbing onto Noctis’s hips, gently coercing him into position.

Noctis straddles Gladio’s lap, positioned just above his cock. He presses his chest into his boyfriend’s, grasping onto Gladio for support as he lowers himself onto his arousal, Gladio holding himself steady so they can intertwine without problem. He takes Gladio to the hilt, breath shaken as he adjusts – muscles clenching around his dick, insides throbbing with arousal.

Noctis buries his face in the crook of Gladio’s neck, taking a deep breath before he starts moving his hips into a slow rhythm. It immediately feels good, like he had been missing this for so long. Gladio holds up his side of the bargain, keeping Noctis upright and thrusting himself up into Noctis’s tight core.

“Fuck – Gladio.” Noctis gasps, finally pulling away to breathe. He wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck, struggling to meet his gaze. “I missed this – it’s been driving me up the goddamn wall.”

“Hah, you’re telling me.”

Gladio’s hands rest along Noctis’s hips, guiding him to move in time. If Noctis was going nuts from the missed contact, then Gladio had already gone mad from it. Noctis’s body was something he looked forward to, something he knew he had to appreciate and take his time with.

And he still felt fucking fantastic every time.

“I _love_ your body.” Gladio nips at Noctis’s collarbone. “You feel so fuckin’ good, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah – holy _shit_.”

“I could touch you all day long – could fuck you longer.” He chuckles, thumbs pressing into Noct’s stomach, sending a shiver up his spine. “You were right – I don’t want to change your body – selfish, huh?”

“I don’t mind it.” Noctis inhales sharply, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head when Gladio’s hand starts caressing the skin of his belly. “Not fair!”

Noctis curses under his breath, shuddering with arousal as he rides Gladio’s cock real good. He hits deep inside every time, but with Gladio touching him on the spots that made him squirm, he was having difficulty _seeing_ straight.

Gladio tilts Noct’s head up, pressing his nose against his boyfriends, breath hot and heavy against his lips. Noctis keeps his eyes shut tight, lost in the ecstasy of it all, his ass slapping against Gladio’s thighs – the skin contact against his chest makes it hard for him to catch his breath.

Noctis is close to his orgasm, practically over stimulated from all the attention he was getting from his partner.

“You okay with me fillin’ you up?”

“ _Fuck_ yes.” He breathes, feeling Gladio’s hands brace against his lower back. Noctis is laid against the couch cushions, hips hiked up as Gladio gets into position.

He resumes fucking his boyfriend, gazing at the sight before him. Noctis’s body is jerked back and forth with each of his thrusts, stomach heaving as he tries catching his breath, chest exposed – bouncing freely with his movements.

“I’m so goddamn honored – I get to fuck you like this – and I get to come inside.” Gladio hums, “I’m probably the most hated man in Insomnia.”

“You’re the corniest man in all of Lucis, actually.” Through his satisfaction, he manages a shit eating grin – Gladio wipes it off immediately with a powerful thrust. “Ohhh, fuck me…!”

“I am.”

Noctis reaches forward and tugs Gladio down, wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Wise ass.” Noctis presses his lips to Gladio’s. “I want you to cum inside – I wanna be dripping, and messy.”

“You don’t gotta ask twice, your highness.”

Gladio grasps onto Noctis’s thigh, holding him in position as he speeds up the pace. He thrusts his cock into Noctis, listening to his moans and whimpers as it gets to be too much for him to handle. He can feel how tight he is around his cock, pussy throbbing with arousal. There’s warmth in his belly, and all he wants to do is let loose into him, filling him to the brim.

He grunts as he finds the initiative to fuck Noctis even harder, relentless with his actions. Noctis is crying out, his hold around Gladio’s neck has him barely hanging on.

“Oh fuck – I-I can’t, I’m gonna come.” Noctis moans, thighs shaking as he tries to hold himself together. “It’s so much – I’m gonna lose it.”

“Then lose it, baby – I’m right there with you.”

Noctis whimpers, bringing a hand to his mouth, covering his cries. The tightness in his lower belly is too much, he feels like he’s going to faint. His heart races as he fucks Gladio back, helping him along the way to his orgasm but it’s just so much.

“C’mon sweetheart – I got ya.”

Noctis cries out, pussy tight as he finds his orgasm. He grasps onto Gladio with all he’s got, riding it out with desperation. His body shudders, muscles contracting frantically with his release. It feels so fucking _good_ , he hardly slows down – even as he comes down from his high.

His hips press into Gladio’s, who continues to fuck him rigorously with his own orgasm. Gladio halts for a moment, grasping onto Noctis so hard he was sure he was going to leave him bruised. He comes, spilling into Noctis’s entrance just as he asked – buried deep inside, snug once his lover adjusts to his post orgasm state. His muscles tremble, and he finds himself struggling to hold himself up – keeping himself still long enough for them to ride out the remainder of their orgasm together.

Gladio sets Noctis’s thigh free, leaning in to press kiss after kiss against his cheek, his jaw – his lips. Noctis lays still, breathing finally returning to normal, face flushed with red. He nuzzles his cheek against Gladio’s, hand gently stroking through his hair.

Once Gladio finally pulls back, he slips from out of Noctis, wiping himself clean with the nearby box of tissues.

Noctis doesn’t move, basking in the afterglow, admiring Gladio as he tidies himself up.

“You got me good, huh?”

Gladio gives a sheepish smile, gently parting Noctis’s legs to admire his handiwork. His cum leaks from out of Noct’s entrance, messily spilling onto the sheet underneath him. He glistens on his thighs, his lower half completely made a mess of – but Gladio finds it so goddamn appealing.

“Really good – fuck, you look fantastic.”

Noct kind of rolls his eyes, pushing himself up on his elbows.

“Yeah well. Gonna clean me off, or what?”

“I’d rather just stare at you like this – but it’s probably uncomfortable. I got you.”

Gladio grabs his boxers off the floor and slips back into them, disappearing down the hall into the bathroom, leaving Noctis alone to his own devices.

He stares at the mess in between his legs, unable to hold back a grin. Sure, it feels gross after the high, but it was all proof of Gladio’s immense appreciation for his body. It felt good to be worshipped the way his lover did. He’d make it up to him somehow.

“Highness gets the VIP treatment tonight.” Gladio’s voice echoes throughout the apartment, returning with a damp cloth in order to clean the mess off. “This is a lot of laundry – Iggy’s not gonna be happy.”

“He wont be happy because he’ll be jealous. You’re the most hated man in Insomnia, after all.”

He laughs as he holds the cloth up to Noctis’s core, gently gliding it along in an effort to clean him up. Noctis sighs in content, admiring Gladio as he tends to his body.

“I think I’m the luckiest guy, actually.”

Noctis smiles, feeling much more comfortable now that he was cleaned off.

He manages to get back into his clothing, beyond happy that they could discard all the mess in the living room and move into Noctis’s bedroom. They’re intertwined underneath the sheets, Gladio snuggled closely against Noct’s chest, as his boyfriend pets through his hair.

“Yunno, tomorrow we go back to training and shit.”

Noctis laughs.

“If our sessions end in this, then it’s really not so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> LETS TALK FFXV  
> [tumblr](http://www.pepsipink.tumblr.com) / [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/sodapopcore)


End file.
